


Submission

by zistysfosgerald



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cock Rings, Dom!Zayn, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub!Louis, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn finds out that he isn't a submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charity_hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charity_hope/gifts).



Zayn sat nervously on the bed, waiting for his boyfriend to get back from the local sex shop. He was out getting sex toys, cock rings, butt plugs, and basically anything he could use on Zayn. Zayn wasn't really interested in bondage, but since the love of his life wanted to do this, he wasn't going to say no. That was how much he loved Louis, and Louis knew it.

"Zayn, I'm home!" Louis said as he placed his keys in its usual spot. Zayn grew more anxious by the minute, but he couldn't back out now. Especially since Louis bought all those new toys.

"Hey, um... Louis?" Zayn said nervously, and Louis turned around with a sweet smile on his face.

"Yeah babe?" Louis asked, and Zayn laughed a nervous laugh. Palms sweating and heart racing, Zayn breathed in before saying another word.

"C-could I possibly dominate you? I just don't like the idea of me being submissive..." Zayn trailed off, and Louis smiled.

"Of course, and I am glad you told me before we started. It just shows how much we love and trust each other." Louis smiled, and Zayn sighed with relief.

"Thank you, baby, I really appreciate this." Zayn smiled as he crawled off the bed, and walked over to the bag of toys.

Zayn looked through the items, and saw a green tube on a box. He was confused by what it actually was, since the name was "Anaconda". Looking over at Louis, he noticed that Louis was laughing with a seductive smile on his face.

"What on earth is this, Lou?" Zayn asked as he sat the box down on the bed.

"A penis pump." he said so plain, and that made Zayn a little uncomfortable.

Noticing that Zayn was looking uncomfortable, Louis grabbed the box and put it under the bed. Zayn gave him a confused look before Louis spoke up.

"If you're not comfortable with a penis pump, then we're not going to use it. Plus, I like using it on myself." Louis shrugged like it was nothing.

"Aw, that's sweet of you!" Zayn smiled as he reached his hand in the bag.

Pulling out a ball gag, Zayn placed it on the bed. He had an idea for that later, but at that moment, he was still looking at the items. Louis was good at shopping when it came to sexual things. Zayn didn't care, he was ready to do this.

"First, I need to go over some things with you before we start. My safeword is: SpongeBob. If I say it, you better stop with whatever you're doing. If I'm gagged: uh, uh, uh. Do you understand?" Louis asked, and Zayn smirked as he said, "Yes".

"Yeah, I understand. Are you ready to start, Lou?" Zayn asked, and Louis smirked.

"Yes, sir." Louis answer was simple, and Zayn liked it.

"Good, now be a good slut and strip. You don't get get clothes tonight." Zayn said firmly, and Louis did as he was told.

Stripping for Zayn was hotter than anything he'd ever done. It felt as if he was in the air; on top of the world, even. He knew he was going to want more of this, and it was all part of Louis' plan to get Zayn into bondage.

"I want you to bend over the bed, I want a taste of you." Zayn smirked, and Louis did just that.

Bent over the bed, he was vulnerable, and Zayn liked it that way. His ass stuck out, and it was ready to be used. Louis was quiet, and he waited for more instructions. Hovering over Louis, Zayn raised his hand above his ass. Crashing it down, Zayn watched as his ass jiggled from the impact.

"Mm, I love when your ass jiggles," Zayn smirked as he brought his hand crashing down on Louis' ass.

"F-fuck, sir, may I have another?" Louis asked, and Zayn laughed before bringing his hand down on his ass again.

"Of course you can have another, slut." Zayn said as he continued to smack Louis' ass repeatedly.

"Count them out. You're getting ten good ones," Zayn added, and he raised his hand before bringing it down to Louis' ass.

"One, sir." Louis moaned, causing Zayn to smirk.

Bringing his hand down three more times, Louis screamed out, "Two, three, four." This made Zayn smile in satisfaction, and Louis was happy that he could make his boyfriend smile.

"I think you have had enough of spanking; time for the real fun." Zayn said as he pulled Louis up by his hair.

Getting on his knees, Louis started to take off Zayn's belt for him. Smiling down at Louis, Zayn was proud of his boyfriend because he was behaving so well for him. It was a great sight for him, and he couldn't wait to fuck Louis. This was going to be a new experience for the both of them.

"Mm, you know exactly what to do. Have you done this before?" Zayn asked, and Louis smirked before pulling at his pants. Finally down at his ankles, Zayn stepped out of his jeans and boxers.

When his cock sprang out, it was clear that he was really hard from all this. Grabbing a hold of his cock, Louis began licking the tip of his cock. Moaning as he threw his head back, Zayn knew Louis was teasing him... and it was working. He wanted this to last as long as possible, but with Louis' teasing, he didn't know how long he could last.

"Lou, suck my tip. Now." Zayn demanded, and Louis did just that.

Sucking lightly on his tip, Louis started to pump with his left hand. It felt like he was on cloud nine, and he needed Louis to start sucking for real; not just the tip. Pushing his head farther down on his cock, Zayn started to fuck his face.

"Yeah, deep throat that cock, baby." Zayn moaned, and Louis took his cock in deeper.

"Oh, fuck!" Zayn moaned, and Louis started to squeeze on his balls as he sucked.

"You're such h a good cock slut, Lou. Fuck." Zayn moaned again before pulling out of Louis' mouth.

Pulling Louis by the hair again, Zayn pushed him onto the bed. He walked over to the rest of the bag of toys, and pulled out a cock ring. Rolling it onto Louis' cock, Zayn was quick to turn it on.

"Fuck, sir -- feels so good!" Louis gasped, and Zayn grabbed the box of condoms.

"Actually, I have no reason to use a condom, I know you're clean. Plus, you don't cheat, so." Zayn said as he threw the box on the ground.

Spitting on his hand, Zayn lubed up Louis' ass so it wouldn't hurt him that much. Slipping in a finger into his ass, Zayn realized how tight he was and it felt amazing. He couldn't wait to be inside him.

"S-sir, I-my cock feels so fucking good." Louis moaned as Zayn slipped in a second finger.

"Mm, is my slut ready to take my cock?" Zayn asked, and Louis moaned in response to his question.

"Good."

Pulling his fingers out, he lined up with Louis' entrance. Pushing the tip in, Zayn slowly made his way into Louis.

"Fuck, you're really tight!" Zayn said as he slapped Louis' ass.

He waited for Louis to tell him it was okay to start moving. "Oh-okay, sir." Louis moaned, and Zayn slowly moved in and out.

"Sir, please, please fuck me!" Louis shouted, and Zayn did just that.

At a faster pace, Zayn started to fuck Louis. Reaching down for his numb cock, Louis began jerking as he was being fucked. The pleasure was too much for him, and he needed to come. Zayn kept pounding into him as he screamed in pleasure.

"May I come, sir? I need it," Louis moaned, and that sent Zayn over the edge.

"Fuck, shit, Louis!" Zayn moaned as he came inside of Louis.

"Yes, fuck, cone for me." Zayn moaned as he kept thrusting into Louis at a fast pace.

"Fuck!" Louis screamed as the cock ring made him feel like he was in heaven. Coming all over his hand, Zayn thrusted three more times before pulling out of Louis.

Taking off the cock ring, Louis laid back down on h is side. Zayn followed by laying next to Louis. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room, but it was peaceful for the both of them.

"Would you want to do that again?" Louis asked when he had finally caught his breath.

"Totally."


End file.
